(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to launch mechanisms and more particularly to underwater launch mechanisms.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is known in the art, there generally exist two categories of submarine launch mechanisms. A first category includes those launchers which are internally mounted in a ship. A second category include those launchers which are mounted external to the hull of a ship.
Conventional internally mounted underwater launch systems generally include tube launchers that use a containment tube disposed inside a submarine or a ship. Such underwater launch mechanisms incorporate environmentally sealing, remotely operated muzzle and breech end doors, flooding and drainage systems, and a launch impetus system to expel a device from the launching system.
Internally mounted launchers can be reloaded at sea using devices stored inside the submarine or surface ship. These launchers are generally relatively large, complicated and heavy, and require several minutes to reload. A submarine based system places large demands on the ship's available space and ballast since all launcher equipment, loading and handling equipment and devices are located inside the submarine and are typically concentrated in one magazine area. Furthermore such internally mounted launchers typically generate a relatively large noise signature during launch.
External submarine launchers can be mounted on a stabilizer support, a rudder support, or the sail of a submarine. External type launchers generally incorporate a containment tube to stow and protect the device prior to launch. Such external launchers may require a launch impetus system to expel the devices, and may incorporate environmentally sealed doors to protect the devices prior to launch.
The size and number of devices such external launchers can carry is severely limited by their mounting location. These launchers are generally not reloaded at sea. The noise signature generated by such externally mounted launch systems during launch varies depending on the type of launch impetus used, if any.
It would, therefor be desirable to provide a relatively compact launch system which can be internally or externally mounted on a ship. Furthermore in some applications, such as military applications for example, it is desirable to provide such a compact launch system having a relatively quiet noise signature upon launching of a device.